El Corazón de Cupido
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: ¿Quién dice que cupido es bueno? ¿Quién dice que es hermoso? ¿Por qué no puede ser sanguinario y destructivo? Una novela donde Cupido caerá en sus propias redes.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Isabella caminaba entre las personas vestida como una simple mortal con su larga melena castaña acariciando la piel desnuda de su espalda por la blusa unida por simples cuentas que había encontrado en la casa de su víctima anterior. Sintiendo sus alas empujando hacia afuera de su piel, miraba las ventanas de las tiendas de ropa buscando su siguiente presa.

Completamente distraída, tratando de que las alas no salieran de sus omóplatos chocó contra una persona y perdió el control, haciéndose inmediatamente invisible para los humanos, perdiendo los vaqueros de mezclilla, los zapatos de goma y la blusa, dejándolos como un simple montón de ropas en mitad de la acera, quedando vestida con las botas de tacón de aguja, los pantalones de cuero y la blusa que solo le cubría los pechos, unida por unas cuentas negras alrededor de las alas tan negras como el petróleo y el cabello largo se le recogió sobre el rostro como si fuese un casco de motociclista, quitándole la mayor parte de la visibilidad.

Ella era una soldado del clan Cupido.

Continuó caminando cuando la metamorfosis culminó, recogiendo las alas, sintiendo cada golpe de las personas cuando la atravesaban sin ser conscientes de que ella estaba allí entre ellos con las intenciones de desgraciar más vidas.

Era tonto como ellos creían que Cupido era bueno, que unía a las personas porque debían estar juntos por siempre; mientras que en realidad los reunían para desangrarlos, para hacer infeliz a la humanidad y la respuesta a el por qué eran tan despiadados. Simple, todo era culpa de Venus y Marte, los padres del verdadero Cupido; él siempre tuvo una lucha interna por cumplir los deseos de su madre y su padre. ¿Cómo podría el cumplir ambos requisitos?

Marte era el dios de la guerra y Venus del amor; ambas cosas imposibles de unir, por lo que decidió hacer ambas a la mitad. Uniría a personas que serían incompatibles, que se creerían enamoradas, pero que lucharían entre ellos, rompiendo todos los corazones hasta que llegaran las hijas de Venus y arreglaran el desastre que el clan de Cupido había creado.

Y allí estaba ella, creada por el propio Zeus que en la locura de Cupido, vio que las personas necesitaban guerras internas para poder ser mejores.

Mirando al frente, con el arco y las flechas —que no tenían un corazón en la punta como la gente creía, era una punta de metal frío y duro que les atravesaría las carnes— colgándole de la mano izquierda, encontró el siguiente par de victimas.

La mujer era aún una adolescente y el hombre bordeaba los treinta y cinco; con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, levantó el arco y posicionó la flecha antes de tirar de la cuerda de doce hilos y dejarla ir. Primero atravesando al hombre moreno, que inmediatamente miró a la chica, mientras su pecho comenzaba a dejar salir un hilillo de sangre por la herida de la flecha que lo atravesó y luego, con la misma flecha manchada de la sangre del hombre, lastimó a la chica que no volteó a mirar, solo continuó caminando entre el gentío.

—Tú no puedes dejarme un día tranquilo —llegó su colega Fatum, refunfuñando.

—Fuiste creado para trabajar conmigo, Benjamín. Eres uno del clan del destino, siempre iremos juntos.

—Eso lo sé —miró al hombre frente a ella, vestido con pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos de militar, cruzándose de brazos sobre su musculoso torso desnudo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu queja?

—Que el treinta por ciento de los Fatum trabajan contigo, cuando solo debería ser yo —Benjamín se enfurruñó como un niño pequeño.

—Cariño —ironizó—. Ve a hacer tu trabajo o perderás la pista de la humana. Toma —recogió una rosa blanca del _Valle Roses_ que solo los seres creados para ser parte del ejercito del orden del mundo de Zeus podían verlo; y salpicó restos de la sangre del hombre.

—Eres un amor, pequeña Isabella —él le palmeó la mejilla y alzó vuelo con sus hermosas alas doradas con un ligero destello de arcoíris.

Un poco enojada, se acuclilló a tomar su arco que había caído al suelo, cuando de la nada apareció una mano humana frente a ella, como si quisiera coger el arco; asustada, levantó el rostro y se encontró con un humano de ojos aguamarina como los de Poseidón; como acto reflejo, desplegó sus alas negras con intenciones de echar a volar; los hijos de Poseidón eran quienes engatusaban a los Cupido, y ella no quería ser de propiedad de nadie, le gustaba su libertad y adoraba hacer la vida miserable a todos los humanos.

—Espera —él dijo—. Nadie más te puede ver, solo yo, y no sé por qué.

—Aléjate de mí, hijo de Poseidón.

Con un poco de miedo por el poder de la mirada del humano, levantó vuelo con rapidez y se escondió entre las nubes, desde donde vio al humano mirar hacia el cielo.

Un poco aturdido, Edward continuó mirando el cielo una vez que la hermosa mujer de alas negras ascendió. Sabía que solo él le había visto porque cualquier persona lejana a lo oscuro hubiera empezado a gritar al ver dos seres con grandes alas —muy diferentes entre ellas— tener una conversación y ver como la mujer había lazado una flecha a un hombre y luego a una mujer, hiriéndolos al pecho, pero sin provocarles nada en realidad.

Pasó algunos minutos mirando hacia arriba, en busca de las grandes alas negras de la hermosa mujer entre las algodonosas nubes, pero no aparecía ninguna sombra de ellas.

—¿Chico, estás esperando que pase algo? —un hombre le palmeó la espalda burlándose de él.

—Si pasa algo, solo yo seré capaz de verlo —le respondió al hombre que había seguido caminando luego de su estúpida burla.

Ofuscado dejó de mirar al cielo y continuó caminado en dirección a su casa, no iría a la universidad, la mujer de alas negras y ojos ocultos por su propio cabello, le había llamado hijo de Poseidón cuando en realidad su padre se llamaba Carlisle.

Luego de tomar el autobús y llegar al paradero en la esquina de su casa, corrió y abrió la puerta con rapidez, encontrando a su madre sentada en el sofá cosiendo unos calcetines de su padre.

—¿Qué sucede Edward? ¿Por qué la prisa?

—Nada, mamá —se acercó y besó el tope de la cabeza castaña de Alena.

—¿No deberías estar en clases? —miró los ojos aguamarina de su madre y se rascó la cabeza en busca de una mentira.

—La suspendieron —los ojos inquisitivos de Alena le taladraron hasta que no pudo retener la verdad—. No vas a creerme lo que me pasó de camino a la facultad —la vio entornar los ojos y luego palmear el sofá a su lado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —con una sonrisa, ahora más tranquilo porque no le regañarían, se sentó y le pasó el brazo por la nuca.

—Caminaba por la acera, como todos los días, hasta que vi a una mujer hermosa; la más hermosa del mundo —Alena le codeó las costillas a medida que regresaba a su labor— y de pronto desapareció por unos segundo dejando sus ropas tiradas en el suelo, para luego aparecer unos centímetros más adelante, con unas grandes alas negras —sintió a su madre tensarse y milisegundos después la escuchó quejarse luego de haberse pinchado el dedo.

—No estarás consumiendo ninguna droga ¿verdad? —la escuchó forzada.

—Claro que no. Ahora iré a investigar —se levantó y comenzó a caminar a su habitación cuando recordó algo y se giró—. Me olvidaba de algo importante —regresó en busca de su madre a la sala de estar, pero estaba vacía.

Siguió el camino a la cocina, donde la encontró de espalda, bebiendo agua y escribiendo un mensaje de texto.

—Me llamó hijo de Poseidón —le dijo e inmediatamente Alena se atraganto con el agua—. ¿Mamá, estás bien? —se acercó y le palmeó la espalda.

—Sí —ella susurró—, ve a tu habitación —en ese instante el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar—. Déjame sola, por favor —ella pidió un poco extraña.

Con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a su recamara, pero a mitad del camino notó que había dejado su mochila en el sofá y regresó a recogerla, desde donde escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su madre.

—Calisto, Edward se ha encontrado con alguien de Zeus.

Esperó silencioso en busca de más información, pero no hubo ninguna otra palabra de su madre, por lo que con mochila sobre el hombro, entró a su habitación de color marrón oscuro y la tiró sobre la cama luego de encender su computador de escritorio y teclear en el buscador de internet sobre las leyendas de Poseidón, donde minutos después solo encontró sobre lo que le habían enseñado en la escuela.

Frustrado se tumbó en la cama y tiró la maleta al suelo, olvidando por un instante que allí tenía una pequeñísima pecera, donde el diminuto pez dorado que le regalaría a una de sus amigas. La pecera se rompió, mojando la madera del suelo y la mochila.

Como un rayo salió corriendo al cuarto de baño, llenó un vaso con agua y rescató al pececillo que le agradeció mirándolo y soltando unas burbujas.

—Isabella, Isabella; o mejor dicho, Kaethe —Homer, el hombre de alas negras con un destello purpureo le sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos que podría dejarla ciega. Si es que pudiera.

—Pureza, pureza es lo que menos tenemos los Cupido, y tú más que nadie lo sabe. Señor jefe.

—Ese es el nombre que Zeus te ha puesto.

—Zeus es alguien que no conozco, además no estoy obligada a usar ese estúpido nombre.

—Él te castigará por ser tan desobediente —la ceja rubia del "jefe" se levantó sarcásticamente.

—Soy del clan de Cupido ¿Qué más castigo me quiere dar? —Homer rió y sus ojos negros centellaron.

—Algún día te arrepentirás de tus palabras, cuando tu propio clan te lance una flecha.

—Prefiero ser enviada con Los Parca antes de caer en eso.

—Hablando de clanes. Los Fatum están enojados porque los pones a trabajar el doble —Isabella hizo ademán de quedarse dormida—. Estás suspendida por infracción por una semana —al escuchar eso se irguió y miró sorprendida al Cupido Mayor.

—Es injusto, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo —abrió las alas mostrando descontento, viéndose más grande.

—Dos por día, Isabella, solo dos —él señaló con los dedos—, y tú llevas quince por este día.

—¿Cuál es el gran problema? Solo estoy adelantando trabajo. —se enfurruñó.

—Que harás desdichada toda la tierra. Y como haz adelantado el trabajo, ahora tienes libre siete días.

Mientras se quejaba internamente, vio Homer alzar vuelo hacia otra "nube casa". Esa se las pagarían los estúpidos Fatum, en especial Benjamín.

Enojada empezó a caminar con rapidez en su nube, friccionando sus zapatos, segura de que en alguna parte caería una tormenta repentina.

Cuando la estática fue demasiada, empezó a escuchar los truenos y rayos retumbar en torno a su nube, logrando que saliera y bajara a la tierra.

Edward salió de casa en busca de paz para su mente, la llamada de su madre le había alterado más que al ver a la mujer de alas negras.

Con la lluvia calmándole los nervios, vislumbró a la misma mujer, pero ahora era de carne y hueso para el resto. Corrió detrás de ella y le sujetó del brazo.

—¿Por qué te podía ver? —le preguntó haciendo girar a la mujer de unos intensos ojos negros como sus alas ahora no visibles.

—Aléjate —gritó ella antes de desaparecer de su agarre, convirtiéndose en un montón de ropas tiradas en el suelo y solo una visión a un par de metros de él, con esas relucientes alas y sus ojos ocultos por aquel cabello de aspecto sedoso.

Con las calles desérticas por la tormenta, no le importó correr y parecer loco hasta detenerse frente a ella.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

—Esto debe ser una broma —ella susurró y vio como entre la máscara de sus cabellos y la piel nívea, una fina línea de sangre aparecían como si se tratasen de lágrimas.

—¿Estás herida? —trató de tocarla, pero solo pudo sentir aire frío donde estaba ella.

—¡Humano estúpido! —ella le gritó antes salir corriendo como una sombra y perderse entre la lejanía.

Parado bajo la lluvia sintió un extraño golpe en el pecho, se miró la camisa y vio sangre brotando donde sintió el golpe. Asustado tocó la herida, pero sus dedos no se manchaban, era como el hombre herido por la mujer de alas negras. Teniendo una idea, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con un hombre de alas negras bajando un arco; él se acercó y pasó a su lado, rozándole con las alas como seda, para luego recoger la flecha con su sangre, salpicar una rosa negra que había aparecido de la nada y entregándosela a una mujer de alas doradas.

—Cuélgala en las alas de Kaethe —escuchó al hombre del arco.

—¿Por qué? —respondió la mujer.

—Zeus lo ha ordenado.

Luego de eso los vio desaparecer en el cielo a los dos, quedando atónito.

Le habían herido, pero en realidad no sangraba.

* * *

**Seh, aquí estoy de regreso con algo nuevo cuando en realidad debería estar escribiendo CDT, sin embargo no pude evitar postearlo aquí también.**

**Esta novela es una adaptación de mí novela que pueden encontrarla en Wattpad bajo el seudónimo Ariana ArEd :)**

**Si les gusta, déjenme saberlo por un review, y si no, también déjenme xq no les gustó.**

**Copyright ©Ariana ArEd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Isabella caminaba por las calles de Italia vestida como una mortal más, vislumbrando la victima que no podría castigar porque su arco y flechas le habían sido requisados hasta segunda orden.

Frustrada, arrastraba los zapatos de goma contra la acera, cuando de la nada sintió un pinchazo en la espalda en el espacio vacío entre las alas; asustada giró y se encontró con Evanthe, la encargada del destino de Giles, la mano derecha del Cupido Mayor, el que nunca salía a hacer trabajo de campo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la mujer de alas doradas se encogió de hombros.

—Las personas te observan —le advirtió antes expandir las alas y dejar que el viento acariciara sus plumas y emprender su ascenso.

Algo empezó a quemarle la espalda con el pasar de los segundos, el pinchazo comenzaba a tornarse insoportable, de pronto, sus alas comenzaron a empujar a través de sus carnes humanas amenazando con convertirla en un ser invisible en medio de las personas. Con el dolor y las alas presionando al exterior, se vio obligada a empezar a correr y ocultarse de los ojos humanos para poder iniciar su transformación a un ser imperceptible.

En un callejón sin salida, oculto por las sombras de los edificios que lo flanqueaban, dejó de resistir y las alas con filos como cuchillas atravesaron la piel extendiéndose a sus costados.

Aquel punto que quemaba en su espalda, empezó a ejercer presión hacia el interior haciéndola trastabillar y caer sobre sus manos y rodillas. Hubo un golpe más fuerte y de pronto todo se silenció a su alrededor por unos segundos hasta que poco a pocos sus oídos embotados empezaron a recibir sonidos del mundo.

—Kaethe —la voz de Homer le hizo mirarlo desde el suelo donde continuaba tirada como desperdicio.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —dijo con voz ahogada. Su jefe le miró con la burla revoloteándole en los ojos con un color turquesa.

—Has sido sentenciada, Kaethe —sin comprender las palabras intentó ponerse sobre sus pies, pero estos fallaron y volvió a caer sintiendo las puntas de sus alas lastimarle los brazos.

—No he cometido ningún acto grave —se arrastró hasta la pared continua y se levantó apoyándose en ella.

—Tu comportamiento ha llegado a oídos de Zeus, va a castigarte con seis meses como humana —lo miró asustadiza.

—Es una injusticia —de pronto la debilidad y dolor desapareció y sintió la rabia carcomiéndole los sentidos, haciéndole sentir calor en las alas que vibraban creando fuego entre las plumas.

—Yo no pongo las reglas ni los castigos —Homer envaró su cuerpo y expandió las alas quedando más alto que ella, cubriéndola con cuerpo grande—. Solo sigo las órdenes que me son encomendadas.

—¿Cuáles son las acusaciones que me tiran al mundo mortal? —dijo apagando el fuego de sus alas y tomó una postura relajada recostándose contra el muro que le había ayudado a ponerse de pie.

—Tu actitud para con los otros trabajadores es despectiva, explotas a tus compañeros y estás comenzando a destruir la humanidad —ella rió socarronamente.

—¿Yo estoy destruyendo la humanidad? —gritó y las palomas sobre el tejado salieron volando.

—Cuida tu voz —Homer le regañó avanzado un par de pasos, obligándole a caer de rodillas con las alas recogidas—. Yo soy superior a ti; harás lo que diga. Serás humana —sentenció—, perderás las alas.

En el instante que sus palabras tocaron el aire, una fuerza brutal le lanzó hacia atrás y empujó las alas hacia adentro haciéndole sentir que algo le faltaba, aquella fuerza comprimía algo en su pecho y espalda, la boca y nariz se sentía secos y la cabeza parecía ser golpeada con millones de martillos.

—Tendrás la necesidad de respirar —como una ráfaga de viento tocándole las alas, el aire atravesó su boca y nariz apagando el dolor en su pecho y cabeza—. Deberás aprender a cuidarte, si sufres alguna enfermedad o accidente que le ocasione la muerte a algún humano, morirás.

—Por favor —suplicó de rodillas—¸ no puedo ser humana —de pronto un liquido salada empezó a brotar de sus ojos; se tocó las mejillas y se asustó al verlo transparente.

—Lo serás, no tienes otra alternativa.

—No sé qué hacer —se aferró al pantalón de Homer—, moriré aquí afuera —señaló fuera del callejón donde el mundo se había detenido—, ellos necesitan dinero, un lugar donde protegerse del clima, comida; yo no tengo nada —exclamó desesperada.

—Zeus te proveerá de todo eso de alguna forma u otra, pero deberás trabajar para continuar teniéndolo. Él solo te ayudará una vez.

Vio a su jefe expandir las alas y agitarlas rudamente levantando una nube de polvo cegándola; de pronto desapareció entre las gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer del cielo.

Se quedó allí en el suelo sintiendo como las gotas empapaban sus ropas mortales y el aire frío empezaba a hacerle tiritar con una sensación extraña que le tocaba los huesos.

o.o

Homer avanzó entre los cielos hasta llegar a la casa de su antigua ayudante. Se detuvo frente a la casa de Alena y del anterior ayudante de Poseidón; tomó forma humana y tocó la puerta con los nudillos. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Alena más deteriorada, con algunos signos de vejez tocándole el rostro que se crispó al verlo.

—¿Puedo pasar, Alena? —preguntó deteniendo la puerta al verla tratar de cerrarla—. Sabes que entraré de cualquier manera . —La mujer expulsó el aire por la boca y se hizo a un lado.

—Luego de tantos años, vienes a visitarme —se quejó ella.

—Tú decidiste irte con aquel pez —Alena rió amargamente.

—Ustedes tienen un juego macabro; me flecharon con él, hicieron que lo persiguiera y que lo enamorara.

—Tú escogías si continuabas con eso luego de que tu castigo era levantado —Homer se sentó en el sofá.

—Me enamoré de él en el transcurso —murmuró.

—Allí descubrimos quienes son nuestros verdaderos guerreros. Pero no vine a eso —el Cupido mayor se quitó el sombrero que usaba y lo puso sobre su rodilla—. Tu hijo vendrá con una de mis guerreras a prueba —los ojos aguamarina de la mujer se agrandaron.

—No puedes traerla aquí. Herirás a mi hijo.

—Es tu precio a pagar, Alena. Zeus no ha olvidado lo rápido que caíste con Calisto y dejaste todos tus trabajos incumplidos.

—Es mi hijo, si ella lo convence, lo arrebataran de mi lado —ella lloró.

—Todo será decisión de ellos —el Cupido se levantó y volvió a poner su sombrero—. Debes alimentar, brindarle ropa, dinero y techo a Kaethe hasta que ella pueda conseguir como sustentar sus cosas, sin embargo, ella deberá cumplir su castigo aquí; cada noche que ella pase fuera de esa puerta —señaló la entrada—, tu hijo será amonestado.

—Mi hijo no puede pagar por una chiquilla malcriada.

—Recuerda quien eras, Alena.

Al salir de aquella casa, Homer regresó a los cielos donde rindió cuentas a Zeus.

Edward caminaba sin rumbo, algo tiraba de él hacia el norte desde hace varias horas, había subido a un bus y luego caminó varias cuadras hasta que una corriente de aire impactó contra su cuerpo; evitando que alguna partícula de tierra entrara en sus ojos, giró el rostro y la vio. La mujer que había visto horas atrás, ella estaba tumbada en el suelo con la ropa empapada y completamente inconsciente.

Movido por algo latiéndole fuertemente en el corazón, paró un taxi, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a casa.

* * *

**Llegué con esta historia diferente a las que suelo escribir. Serán capítulos cortos, pero descubrirán qué demonios pasará con Kaethe y Edward descendiente de un Poseidón y una Cupido.**

**¿Continúo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Review?**


End file.
